Hayate Yotsuki
Hayate is a man from the Yotsuki clan that others begrudgingly refer to as a Shinobi. Hayate never received any proper training, and was effectively given front line duty in battle after surviving the execution he was supposed to face for his crimes. Tied up and left out in a storm for a local god known as the "Stormfather" to judge, Hayate was supposed to join dozens more who had died to the Stormfather's wrath. Instead he survived, and by the traditions of his clan, was absolved of his crimes and named "Stormblessed". 'Abilities' *'Stormblessings: '''Hayate's status as Stormblessed has done more than leave him alive, he also possesses certain traits to aid in his second chance at life. In many ways the gifts of a Stormblessed are like lesser versions of the power granted to a Jinchuriki. Hayate has chakra reseves considerably larger than the average person, and his wounds heal quickly as long as he is not low on chakra. In addition to this, as the chosen of the Stormfather, Hayate is capable of commanding the elements that make up storms as though he himself were the storm god. While he has basically no control over this ability yet, it does allow Hayate to absorb Wind, Water, or Lightning aspected chakra to refuel his own chakra reserves, or push them beyond their limit when using his other powers. *'Windrunning:Windrunning is the term given to a unique power that only those spared by the stormfather have access to. Fundamentally similar to Sage Mode, a windrunner can draw in residual Wind, Water, or Lightning aspected chakra from the environment to greatly amplify their abilities.Holding the energy in is like keeping a raging storm inside of one's own body, driving constant action. While held within, the energy rises from the eyes, mouth, and skin as blue-white wisps of chakra, illuminating the air around the user. So much as breathing releases the bound chakra more quickly, as it flows from their mouth like puffs of luminescent smoke. The greater one's chakra control, the longer Windrunning can be maintained, and eventually it can become so natural as to be essentially permanent. However, lacking any proper training and not having any intuitive skill with Chakra control, Hayate regularly falls in and out of Windrunning in the middle of battle. When Windrunning wears off, it leaves the user feeling momentarily drained, and they generally need a few moments before being able to initiate it again. *'''Surgebinding:What only those who worship know about the Stormfather is that he is not simply a god of storms, but also a god of oaths. A god of bonds. This trait of the Stormfather manifests in the primary technique of the Windrunners. Surgebinding allows a Windrunner to use the excess energy contained in their bodies to bind two things together. This bond generally acts as what seems like a form of magnetism between the two object, with the bond so strong that the materials the objects are made from will likely break before the bond does. In a basic sense, Binding objects creates a gravitational bond between them, one that ignores the tradtional gravity of the earth. As such, two objects bound together will float in place unless acted upon. Bindings can be used far more profoundly if one is particularly creative. Windrunners gain their names by "binding" themselves to different directions, effectively allowing them to fly. Though this is not true flight, merely falling in the wrong direction. When used offensively, Windrunners can transfer their stored energy into another person, bonding them to the ground or even to another direction, capitalizing on the confusion caused when the direction the body recognizes as "down" becomes "up" or some other direction. The obvious downside to surgebinding is that it takes a great deal of chakra, and without proper control, binding even a single person in any given direction for more than a minute can leave one exhausted. Once mastered however, a windrunner could simultaneously allow himself and an entire team to "fly" in their unique way. *'Spearfighting':Stormblessed or not, Hayate fights exclusively with a spear. The reason for this is largely due to a sharp stick being far cheaper and easier to find than an actual weapon. Once becoming Stormblessed, Hayate was given a proper weapon to use in the war. 'Stats' Category:Shinobi Category:Male